The present invention concerns a connection plug for stereophonic headphones having two connection pins.
The stereophonic headphones distributed to aircraft passengers have a connection plug with two pins, each of the pins being intended for the transmission of the signals on one of the stereo channels. At the end of the flight, these headphones are generally recovered by the crew, after which they are cleaned and disinfected with a view to future use by other passengers during another flight.
However, such devices are by nature fairly fragile and usually become unusable after a few uses.
Moreover, because they have two connection pins, it cannot be envisaged offering them to the passengers, whether free or for a charge, since the majority of normal items of audio-visual equipment such as Walkmans, Discmans, televisions, etc. are arranged for the connection of stereophonic headphones with a single pin.
The aim of the present invention is to propose a connection plug for stereophonic headphones which can be used both in aircraft and with the most diverse stereophonic audio-visual equipment.
To this end, the invention concerns a connection plug for stereophonic headphones, having two connection pins, arranged so as to permit either the transmission of a first one of the stereophonic channels by means of the first pin and the transmission of the second channel by means of the second pin, or the transmission of the two stereophonic channels by means of only one of the pins. It can be arranged so as to be able to be converted into a connection plug for stereophonic headphones with a single pin.
The connection pins can be pins of the jack type, one of the pins having two coaxial conductors and the second having three coaxial conductors.
According to one embodiment, the connection plug can be arranged so as to be able to be cut so as to detach therefrom a part containing the pin having two coaxial conductors and to keep only the pin having three coaxial conductors and allowing the transmission of the two stereophonic channels.
It can have a frangible zone delimiting two parts, each of the parts including one of the pins.
According to another embodiment, the pin having two coaxial conductors is arranged so as to be able to be disconnected from the connection plug.
According to another embodiment, the connection plug comprises two distinct parts, each of the said parts supporting one of the said pins, the said parts having on the one hand members intended for their connection/disconnection and on the other hand means for their electrical connection.
The invention also concerns stereophonic headphones having a connection plug as defined above.